


The Powers That Be

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Gen, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Matthew Bellamy finally pushed the wrong Persons buttons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Powers That Be

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the lyrics of "Mercy"

Dom was starting to worry…Matt was late, not just his usual ‘sorry don’t have a watch to tell the time late’ but a ‘what if he’s had an accident late.’

“I’m sure he’s okay. You know him, he only has to see a squirrel and he’s distracted,” Chris said in a louder voice that usual, since he was at a football match.

“He’ll turn up, all apologies and I’ll buy you a pint,” Tom said when Dom called him. “Have you tried calling him?”

“Well, yeah, but it goes straight to voice-mail. I can’t wait around for him any longer. If you see or hear from him, tell him he owes me.”

Twelve hours later that worry had increased, and then became panic when Kate rang and asked why Matt hadn’t turned up to collect Bing. He said he would go over to his house and see if everything was okay.

He pulled up to Matt’s house but it was dark and when he let himself in, it was also empty.

**********************

Three days…three long days later, Matt was still missing. Those three days had been filled with police and press. 

Then the crackpot theories began to surface, from he’d been abducted by aliens or had gone home to the idea that he’d done a Snowden and had become a ‘whistle-blower’ and would eventually surface with huge ‘revelation’ about the Powers That Be.

Dom had stayed at Matt’s house, in the hope that he would suddenly walk through the door. 

After another fruitless night of scouring the streets of LA he returned to Matt’s house and as he opened the door, he had the feeling that the house wasn’t empty. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw a silhouette sitting on the couch.

He turned the light on and the person on the couch screwed up their eyes at the brightness.

“Matt…oh Christ…Matt!” Dom yelled, and was over in a flash, hugging the singer.

He held him for a few minutes before speaking again.

“Matt, where have you been?”

Matt pulled away from him and blinked.

“I…I don’t know.”

Dom pulled him back into his arms.

“It doesn’t matter, you’re here and you’re safe.”

******************

The next few days were a blur as Matt was questioned by the police and his worried friends, but he couldn’t tell them anything; even a visit to a hypnotherapist didn’t help.

Everything settled down and Matt seemed to be his old self. 

Then Dom looked at the lyrics for ‘Mercy’ and he noticed Matt had scribbled out certain lines and replaced them.

“Men in cloaks…ghosts of shadows,” he read out to Chris. “Hypnotised by another puppeteer.”

“Its Matt being Matt,” Chris said. “Sounds okay to me.”

But Dom wasn’t convinced, Matt had seemed pleased with the lyrics as they were; so he asked him.

“Why did you change them? It changes the songs meaning.”

Matt looked at him and seemed puzzled.

“I….” he stopped. “I don’t actually know why. Probably thinking about the powers that be or something. S’good though.”

He shrugged his shoulders and went back to what he was doing, and for some reason a shiver went through Dom.


End file.
